1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator attachable to a skin treatment device and a skin treatment method using the applicator. More particularly, the applicator attachable to the skin treatment device, being capable of simultaneously applying RF energy and diode laser energy, provides a means to lift the skin via suction and place it between the electrodes to allow the high frequency rays to effectively penetrate and form collagens in the deep dermis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, a skin treatment device is used for removing tiny wrinkles, acne scars, acnes, pore contractions, darkened age spots and hairs for improving skin conditions such as skin color or skin organs.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional skin treatment device is equipped with a separate applicator, which is connected to the main body for simultaneously applying the RF energy and diode laser energy.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional applicator (2) has a front tip portion with a pair of electrodes (3) for emitting the high frequency radiation. The electrodes (3) installed in the front tip portion protrude from the applicator (2) for directly contacting the skin. A transparent permeating element (4) called a crystal is installed between the pair of electrodes (3) as a flow path of the diode laser beam.
As shown in FIG. 3, the high frequency waves flowing between the pair of electrodes (3) and diode laser beams penetrate into the dermis to form a heating spot. Because of the heating spot formed by the concentrated heat energy, it will effectively produce collagen in the dermis.
In order to effectively improve the skin treatment, it is important to develop the heating spot in the dermis. To do so, it is favorable to place the patient's skin between the pair of electrodes (3).
Because the epidermis has relatively higher impedance, but the dermis has relatively lower impedance, and the pair of electrodes (3) protrudes from the front tip portion of the applicator (2), the skin treatment is performed under such poor conditions that the patient's skin is forcibly depressed by the pair of electrodes (3). It often causes the patient to feel discomfort and pain during the skin treatment.
Furthermore, occasionally burns or skin damage can occur because of the excessive heating, stimulation or depression for forcibly and quickly producing collagen in the dermis, while using the high frequency waves flowing between the pair of electrodes (3) and diode laser beams.